Tamer class series
of the Tamer class, Whiplash.]]The Tamer class series is a special class series that is only attainable when the Trainer's Whip is equipped to any character. Consequently, this is one of only three class series that can be learned by any Adept. This class also features at least one Psynergy from every element as well the only nonelemental attack Psynergies. The class series, when at its highest stage of Beast Lord and compared to the other series at their highest respective stages, has high HP, good Attack, and stronger Defense, but very low Agility (tying with the Angel and being higher only than the Hero) and the lowest PP rating of all classes. The series has a low Luck rating, tying with the Master and being higher only than the Chaos Lord. Noteworthy Psynergy from an endgame perspective includes Phoenix (equivalent to Revive), Manticore (exactly in between Cool Aura and Pure Wish), Ghost Soldier, Whiplash, Impact/High Impact, and Cure Poison, and the heaviest area-of-effect Psynergy it has is technically Fire Dragon. Average stats from an endgame perspective are 132% (144% if you don't factor in Luck). Statistical Influence Psynergy Setup The Tamer Class series is unique in that nearly all the Psynergy will change upon a change in class within this series. Thus, it is more convenient to think of the Psynergy in sets rather than series. However, all four classes in this series learn the Impact Psynergy series, Cure Poison, Restore, and Whiplash. Tamer Trainer Beastkeeper Beast Lord With all steps of the series, ranged Psynergy will do noticeably less damage to secondary targets than comparable Psynergy of most other classes, much like the Monster Skills used by the summoned monsters. Analysis The Tamer is most likely the least useful of the item-dependent classes. Its extremely one-sided stat distribution implies the Tamer to be a tough, physical fighter. However, the Tamer's set is filled with healing, buffing, and power-based Psynergies. Most of the Tamer's abilities are very underwhelming even at their highest forms. This is usually because they are either too weak(Salamander series), or they are outperformed by similar Psynergies(Pixie series). The Tamer also has an unnecessary amount of healing Psynergy, 4 in total. The Tamer also has some buffing Psynergy, but there is a huge reason why all of the above does not work with the Tamer. Its stats make for an awful support job, having terrible agility and the worst PP in the game. Even the class's luck is low as well, tying with the Brute classes. However, there is some merit in keeping an Adept in the Beastkeeper class. Very specific information about the Beastkeeper class: The Gryphon ability is the only one that can double the attack of a character when performed. On the top of that, the multiple healing psynergy Elder Wood can be a much better Wish Well for a lesser cost, thanks to the Triton's Ward. You won't regret using the Blue dragon at all for a multi-area effect, instead of the fire Dragon due to the enemies their lower mercury resistance in general. However, like all Item Dependent classes, specializing an Adept into the Tamer Class will leave an awkward number of Djinn floating around, which can be used to your advantage if you read the explanation about the Beast class above. Using the duplication glitch at Trial Road to create multiple copies of the class-changing items or making use of the extra Djinn to create tri-elemental classes like the Jupiter Adept version of Ninja are other ways to alleviate this issue. Overall, the Tamer is a candidate for one of the worst classes in the game. The class desperately lacks in PP and agility, two critical stats for a functioning class. Their Psynergy set of various healing and support hardly compliments their stats, making for a Psynergy caster with the worst kind of stat distribution. Bar Fire Dragon and Ghost Soldier, most of the Tamer's abilities deal very underwhelming damage even from the get go. There are much better classes for an Adept to be in and a much better use for an inventory space. The Tamer class is very unique, but it comes to bite back. Category:Class series